Avatar: The New Generation
by CrystalBookworm
Summary: Aang's job is done, but the story is not finished. The world still needs help...and another Avatar. The Air Nomads need to be revived. So much to do and so little people. So the New Generation is here to help. DISCONTINUED!


**Okay. So The first few sentences were mostly quoted from the beginning of the TV show and I was debating whether to put them in quotes or not. In the end, I decided no. But I do want to point out that I do know that I am quoting directly from the TV show and if whoever came up with ATL wants me to put this in quotes, please let me know. **

**I do have to warn you that this starts with a not-so-pretty scene/problem.**

**So from what I wrote/said above, you can tell that I do not own ATL. And that's I'm writing in here. Enjoy! **

**Prologue**

A hundred and ten years ago, the Four Nations lived in harmony. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked.

Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him the most…

He vanished.

But not all hope was lost, for, a hundred years later, two teenagers from the Southern Water Tribe discovered the new avatar; an airbender named Aang.

Together, Aang, Katara, and Sokka traveled on Aang's flying bison – Appa – to first the Northern Water Tribe and then the Earth Kingdom; for Aang needed to learn waterbending, earthebending, and finally firebending.

In the Northern Water Tribe, Aang and Katara – the last waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe – learned waterbending together.

At the Earth Kingdom, the gang met Toph Bei Fong; a blind, rich girl who earthbends by feeling the vibrations with her feet. She is also the only known earthebnder who can bend metal. They convinced Toph to join their group and teach Aang earthbending.

Firebending was the hardest to learn. It would've been hard even if there _were _masters to teach Aang, for fire is the hardest to control, but the war made it ever the harder. But Prince Zuko – the son of Firelord Ozai – had changed his destiny from capturing the avatar to helping him.

With all four elements mastered, Aang was ready to face the Firelord.

But this isn't his story. If you want to learn about Aang's journey, you'll probably find a recording of it playing somewhere; sometime.

This story is of the new generation. Of the world, the Fire Nation, and the Avatars.

* * *

"Katara! Katara!" Aang shouted. He himself almost fainted when he saw that his wife just collapsed on the road where they were walking.

Aang used waterbending to make an ice bed under Katara (they were in the Southern Water Tribe; Sokka and Katara's home) and began moving it along the perimeter of the tribe.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Aang and Katara's two-year-old son, Rota, came running up the moving ice. "What are you doing? Is Mommy dead? Daddy?"

Sometimes, Aang wished his son didn't talk too much; he was already getting a headache. And Rota's question about Katara being dead did nothing to improve it.

Since the ice was moving, Aang had to shout over his shoulder, "Go get your uncle and tell him to bring Suki and come to our tent as fast as possible! Go get Grandpa and Gran-Gran too!"

Once they reached the tent, Aang managed to shrink the ice a little so it would fit inside. There, he moved the beds to the side and made two ice chairs on either side of his wife.

Sokka and his wife, Suki, came in first. Well, actually, _crashed _in would be a better term.

"Katara? Katara?" For an older brother, Sokka sure does care about his sister. "What _happened_?"

"We were walking and then...she just..." Aang couldn't go on, so he just waved his hand over Katara as an explanation.

Sokka and Katara's dad came next. He was relatively strong and young for a grandfather and was even helping his mother-in-law to walk.

Although Gran-Gran was _very _old, she was the best non-waterbender healer around. This also includes delivering babies.

Gran-Gran's wrinkled fingers felt delicately around Katara. "Yup. She's in labor now."

Aang breathed a sigh of relief. He had hoped that Katara's fainting spell was from the pain of the baby and not some disease.

"She'll be fine," Gran-Gran promised. It was mostly to Aang, because, although the rest of the family would worry, Aang would be an absolute wreck if anything happened to Katara. It was like love at first sight. "Do you want to stay in here or wait outside?"

"I'll stay until it comes," Aang said firmly. He wasn't about to be a coward and leave his wife at one of her most crucial and vulnerable times.

Sokka needed to go back to attending meetings with representatives from the other Nations and such, since he was elected Chief of the Southern Water Tribe once he returned home from his adventures with Aang.

After an hour or so, Suki needed to go and take care of her one-year-old son Krozin. She promised Aang she'd look after Rota, too.

It wasn't until nearly six hours past did Aang and Hakota – Sokka and Katara's father – had to leave. Slowly, like a zombie, Aang got up and sent in the girls. He then just sat outside his house-tent; on the snow.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but he did know it was long enough for every single way Katara could die – and then some – to flash through his brain.

As soon as a girl came out to tell him he could come in, Aang bolted up and into his tent-house.

There, he was not greeted by one baby.

But two.

The two identical twins were wrapped up in furry blankets – it _is _the South Pole, after all – and placed on either side of their mother.

After admiring the girls, Aang sat down beside Katara and held on tightly to her hand.

Some moms are strong enough to stay awake throughout the whole birthing period, but Katara's was relatively long and it took her almost four hours to wake.

Katara opened her eyes slightly. But even from her limited view, she could see her husband sitting faithfully by her side. Even closer to her were her twin girls.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked.

"Why would you ask that? I feel perfectly fine." Actually, Katara _wasn't _100% okay, but it was nothing a master waterbender and healer couldn't fix.

"It's just that you took forever to wake up. I was worried, that's all."

Katara let out a small smile. "I was _sleeping_, Aang."

Aang smiled back, but Katara could tell that her husband still wasn't completely convinced that she was "fine".

"Aang," Katara said, "I'll be fine. Everything will be fine."

And then maybe they won't.

**Well? What do you think? R&R please!**


End file.
